The Ultimate Prank
by darkhairandgreeneyes
Summary: There is a surprise waiting for Annabeth at the Athena cabin and she is not going to like it... Not a great summary, but a great short story!


**One shot after The Last Olympian, in the time when Percy and Annabeth first started dating. (I know it's kinda short but that's how I like 'em, short and sweet) Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

"I'll beat you this time, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked, as we headed towards the sword fighting arena. "In your dreams," I replied. We'd been having an ongoing sword vs. dagger fight every day since the start of this week to see who could get 5 wins first and so far I was winning 4–3. The loser would have to do the other's chores for the day and I was determined to win.

I took my stance in the arena and readied Riptide whilst Annabeth did the same with her dagger. She nodded at me and we began. She lunged at me, but I parried easily with my blade forcing her back. I could see the intense look in her eyes that I loved, as if she was calculating every possible move that I might make. She feinted to the left but I was ready for her. It seemed that Annabeth wasn't doing too well today; I could almost feel the victory of giving the chore of cleaning out the camp toilets to Annabeth. I tried a disarming move on her but she blocked it and our weapons held together. There was a fierce light in her stormy eyes that wasn't there a moment ago as she twisted her dagger round and forced all her weight downwards on Riptide. I had to let it clatter out of my hand otherwise she would break my arm and, before I could try and pick my sword up or defend myself, I had a dagger pointed lightly under my chin. "I win," Annabeth announced smugly. We were now drawing 4–4, and things were hotting up.

"Never underestimate a child of Athena," she said as she lowered her dagger and I bent down to pick up my sword. "I'll get you tomorrow," I grinned as we started making our way back to the cabins.

At the entrance of Cabin 6 I kissed Annabeth lightly on the lips before walking over to my own cabin to have a shower and get changed for dinner. Before I could get more than a few paces away I heard Annabeth let out a scream full of fear. I turned around immediately charging towards her cabin, pulling Riptide out of my pocket and uncapping it in one swift motion. I pushed open the door expecting to see something big and terrible, but there was nothing there. Annabeth stood shaking by the door wide eyed with terror. I looked up and saw that her siblings that were in the room also looked scared out of their minds. "Malcolm, what's going on?" I asked. He was crammed in the far corner in his bunk with his knees up to his chest trying to make himself look as small as possible. He silently lifted a wavering hand and pointed to the floor in the centre of the room.

My eyes had not seen it before because it had been camouflaged on the wooden floorboards, but there it was: a hairy brown spider the size of a football standing about five feet from the entrance to the cabin. All eight of its shiny black eyes regarded me with interest. "How did this get in here?" There was no reply; they were all too paralysed to speak. I guessed I would have to find out after I had gotten rid of it. I took a step towards the spider but it quickly scuttled backwards, raising screams from all the children of Athena in the cabin. I froze and yelled "Alright!" trying to get them to stop screaming. The spider stopped moving and there was silence once again. So, going straight for the spider wasn't going to work. I looked around the room to see what I could use, when I noticed the bathroom door was open: _of course! _The solution hit me instantly_._

"Annabeth, move away from the door," I commanded. She obliged taking tentative steps backwards towards the nearest bed and watching the spider warily. I also moved aside leaving the doorway free. I focused on the plumbing, feeling a familiar tug in my gut as a stream of water shot from the bathroom, arcing through the air and heading straight for the spider. It didn't even have time to blink. The torrent of water lifted it right off the floor and washed it outside the cabin in less than a second. The rush of water stopped and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. The silence continued in the room as if the brains of the children of Athena were trying to process that the _thing _was gone. And then they began to cheer. Annabeth ran up to me and hugged me tight. I could feel her heart racing and she was still shaking slightly, but they were slowing and she was calming down.

"How did it get in here?" I asked again, addressing the others who were still sitting on their beds. Malcolm shuddered, "There was a box on the floor with a note that said 'Book delivery' so I went to pick it up to find th-th-" he paused and swallowed, "the spider underneath," he finally managed to choke out. "It nearly gave me a heart attack and I jumped as far away as possible along with everyone else and about 5 minutes later Annabeth turned up."

"Who would do such a thing like that?" asked a little girl with light brown hair who was perched on the windowsill, her voice quivering. I didn't recognise the girl so I guessed she must have come to camp recently. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea," I replied.

* * *

><p>"–see his face when he lifted the box?"<p>

"And the way they all started screaming!"

"It was better than the Golden Mango."*****

"And that was a classic. Give me five bro," Conner and Travis high fived, not realising I was right behind them with some very angry kids from the Athena cabin. Annabeth slapped Travis round the head hard and I sure was glad it wasn't me in their situation.

"Ow!" He yelped and spun around rubbing his sore head. Conner was still laughing when he received his own slap. He paled at the sight of the angry bunch. They both stood up and started backing away watchfully. "Hey, what's up guys?" said Travis with a nervous grin on his face. "Don't act all casual with me, Stoll," said Annabeth dangerously calm, "we know it was you." I knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of her glare when she was angry and I pitied them. They should have known better than to prank the Athena cabin, but apparently not. "Know what, Annabeth?" Conner asked feigning innocence.

"That you put the sp-spider in our room!" yelled Malcolm, stumbling on the word slightly. Conner and Travis looked at each other; they seemed to be silently communicating something. Then they nodded and suddenly turned and ran.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!"

"We'll get you when you least expect it."

"Yeah, so you'd better watch your backs."

They carried on running and I could've sworn I heard one of them yell that it was worth it. I shook my head in awe at the brothers, who had it coming to them big time, as they sped off over the hills.

*** If you don't know what the Golden Mango is, then you need to find yourself a copy of the Demigod Files and read it immediately!**

**Hope you liked it, i just thought it would be funny if there was a spider in the Athena cabin because they would all be scared our of their minds and of course Percy would save the day :D**

**Reviews?**

**_Edit: Someone has suggested i do a story where the Athena cabin prank them back... yes or no? and if yes any ideas? all i can think of is them being chased by owls a lot but thats hardly a prank worthy of Athena ;)_**


End file.
